


With a View (Business Casual Bonus Ficlet)

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Business Casual Bonus [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Quickie, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: This is a little thing I wrote for my Secret Santa recipient, Tuna! Hope you enjoy it, Tuna!





	With a View (Business Casual Bonus Ficlet)

_"Mr. Morrison, your two o'clock is here."_  
  
"Thank you, Jesse. Send him in please," Jack replied as he started shuffling through the paperwork on his desk. He heard the door open and close, and said, "So, how can I help you today, Mr- _Gabriel!?_ "

Gabriel stood there with a smirk on his face, "I hope you don't mind, but your real two o'clock had to suddenly reschedule."

"Gabe! Were you harassing my client?" Jack said with a laugh.

"No, I just convinced him that I wanted to see you more than he did," Gabe replied.

Jack stood up and walked around his desk to give Gabe a warm hug and a kiss, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Gabriel hugged him a little tighter, pressing against him. Jack made a low hum when he felt the press of Gabriel's shaft against his own. "Seems like you had ulterior motives, Gabe."

"Maybe," Gabe replied with a grin. "Maybe I was just thinking about you up here with all these great windows you could show off in."

"Show off how?" Jack couldn't help the slight breathlessness of his voice.

Gabriel's voice dropped to a low rumble as he purred, "I want to fuck you up against one of those windows where anyone could see."

Jack felt his knees go weak, but he whispered, "Gabe! I'm _working_. Someone could come in! Someone could see us!"

"I locked the door, and I'm hoping someone does see us," Gabriel replied, rolling his hips slightly, rubbing his hard length against Jack's groin.

"You're terrible," whispered Jack, but he felt his arousal begin to climb at the the thought of being pressed against the cool glass, skewered for anyone to see if they looked up.

Gabe reached down and started slowly stroking Jack's shaft through his pants. Up, then down, then back up again. "I know," he stated with a soft chuckle, one that made Jack's head swim with desire.

"Okay," Jack gasped, "Okay, yes."

Gabriel gave Jack a hard kiss, biting gently at his lips and tongue as he took the kiss deeper. Jack moaned quietly, breathing hard through his nose in an effort to keep the noise from getting louder. Gabriel slowly walked him back through the room, until his ass touched the cool glass of his window.

"Turn around, Jackie," Gabriel purred. Jack obediently turned in Gabriel's arms, and his lover slid his hands up to Jack's shoulders, then onto his chest to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, tugging it out of his pants. He ran his fingertips up underneath Jack's undershirt, over his muscles and back down again.

Jack started to quiver as Gabe dropped his hands to Jack's belt, slowly pulling it free of the buckle and letting it hang there. "Did you want me to do this that day on the subway?"

Jack made a little breathless laugh, "Actually, I was thinking about giving you a blow job."

"Really?" Gabe asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Really really," Jack replied, then gasped as Gabe's warm hand curled around his rock hard shaft and slowly guided it out of his pants. He pushed Jack's chest against the window and started stroking his cock, rubbing his own hard shaft against Jack's ass.

"Hnf, Gabe, _please_..." Jack whispered. He started to feel like maybe he didn't want to be teased anymore.

"Please what, Jackie?" Gabe replied, kissing at Jack's neck, his hot breath fluttering against Jack's ear.

"Fuck me, Gabe. I need to feel you inside me."

"Oh, Jackie. I love that you don't fool around. Straight and to the point," Gabe replied, then let go of Jack's cock to hook his thumbs into the waistband of Jack's pants and underwear and slowly tug them down, baring Jack's ass and thighs to view.

Gabe hissed in a soft breath, then dropped to his knees behind Jack and planted a playful, biting kiss on his ass. "Like a peach, Jackie. I love your ass."

"And I love you _in_ my ass. Gabe, please hurry. I don't want to get in trouble!"

"All right, all right," Gabe replied soothingly. "Since you're asking so nicely."

He straightened again and moved slightly away from Jack. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his thick cock out, then fished into his pocket for a small bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and slicked a generous amount onto his hard cock, then moved into position behind Jack.

Jack was quivering with need, staring out at the park and the people below, hoping to be seen and mortified that he wanted to be seen. His cock bobbed and twitched, smearing trails of precum on the window in front of him.

Gabriel nuzzled against his neck, then gave Jack a nip that made him jump and gasp, shivering. Gabe reached down and cupped Jack's ass in his hands, parting his cheeks and nudging the head of his cock against Jack's entrance. Jack jumped and quivered, then pushed back against Gabriel, taking the head of his cock inside before Gabe realized what Jack had done.

"H-ah!" Jack gasped as Gabe made a muffled curse.

"That's cheating, Jackie," Gabriel breathed.

"Sh-shut up and fuck me," Jack whispered, his cock twitching hard.

Gabriel held Jack's hips and slid forward smoothly, pushing Jack against the glass of the window as he started thrusting, panting in Jack's ear.  Jack groaned and twisted against Gabriel as best he could, then gave up and started rutting against the glass as Gabe pounded into him. Both men panted quietly, whispering encouragement and curses to one another as Gabe moved in and out.

"Gabe!" Jack panted in a harsh whisper, "Gabe _please_! I'm gonna cum. Harder please harder oh fu-"

Gabriel slapped his hand across Jack's mouth as he started to wail, muffling him. His cock pulsed several spurts of white against the window as he shook apart in Gabriel's arms. Gabe pressed harder against Jack, smearing the mess against his undershirt as he pounded hard.

Then, the noise that Jack loved, the deep grunt of release coupled with the hard throbbing of Gabriel's cock deep inside his ass as he filled his lover with his cum. It made Jack want to melt.

Gabriel held still for several seconds, then slowly, reluctantly, withdrew from Jack, panting. Jack stepped away from the window on trembling legs, smiling wryly at the clean window and messy shirt.

"You did that on purpose," Jack murmured, to Gabriel's low chuckle.

"Maybe I did..." Gabriel replied, tucking himself back into his pants and straightening his shirt. Jack snorted softly and gave him a sunny smile, then saw to his own clothing. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the cum off his shirt as best he could, hoping that it wouldn't come through his button down.

Gabriel reached over and squeezed Jack's ass, then helped him pull his pants back up and get as situated as he was able to be.

"Do I look okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"You don't look like you just had a quickie, so yes, you look fine," Gabriel teased, tapping Jack on the nose.

Jack smiled again and shook his head slightly, "Sit down, Gabe. Let's pretend like you're my client for at least the rest of the appointment block."

"Absolutely, Mr. Morrison. We can talk about what to have for dinner tonight," Gabe replied, smiling.

"Whatever you want to cook, Gabe, on one condition?" Jack said, his face serious.

"What's that, Jackie?"

"I get to have _you_ for dessert."


End file.
